


Walked the line

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [10]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling an anon prompt: Malcolm gets out of goal after the Gooding inquiry, Julius take him home and shags Malcolm senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walked the line

Day 1 - ‘You are hereby sentenced to a term of 5 years in a minimum security prison.’

Malcolm, head held high, went to his fate. He regretted nothing that he had done while working for the Party. And he never would. 

Day 7 - ‘Lights out!’

Malcolm settled into the routine of prison life easily. It was laid out, planned, no changes. Very different from his old life and he didn’t have to think at all. Unless he wanted to. He had funds to use as needed to make things as comfortable as he could for himself. One of those was to ensure he got delivery of all the national papers on a daily basis. He may be in prison but he wasn’t out of the loop. Not entirely.

Day 25 - ‘Here’s your papers, Tuckers.’

He took them and smiled at the main headline. ‘Fleming resigns in the midst of growing scandal.’ Malcolm, picking up his well used mug, sipped at the bland instant coffee as he settled in to read the paper.

Day 98 - ‘Ain’t you tired of that political crap yet?’

Malcolm just smiled at his fellow prisoner in the day room. ‘Just want to keep my brain sharp. I’m only here for five years after all.’ The page four story was about another scandal involving the sexual proclivities of two aides the Department of Social Affairs. Shame that they made citizenship a non-departmental group. 

Day 105 - ‘Lawyer’s on the phone for you, Tucker.’

Malcolm shifted from his bed, laying the paper he was reading on his table. ‘The PM cleans house.’ The title of the feature article read. 

Day 145 - ‘Lawyer again, Tucker.’

‘Scandal widens. Old faces make an appearance at Goolding Part 2’ Malcolm read the article with pleasure. 

Day 209 - ‘Tucker, roll up!’

Malcolm gathered up his few belongings that he cared to keep from his prison time and left the prison. A smirk lit on his face as he left, a free man once more. The black car waited for him. One of the prison guards The driver got out, nodded to him and opened the rear door for him to get in. ‘Will you want the shaver, sir?’ 

Malcolm rubbed at the harsh stubble on his face. ‘No, I’ll leave it for now.’

With a nod the driver hit the gas and the prison was left in the dust. 

They pulled up at the large house, the curved driveway allowing him to be let out right at the door. Up the steps and Malcolm knocked loudly before letting himself in. ‘Where the fuck are you, you balding fucker!’ He shouted aloud. Malcolm’s shout brought the butler into the front hall. Malcolm shot him a look to chase him off and the old man disappeared back down the hall and out of sight. That would be him gone for the rest of the night. Julius appeared a moment later, coming down the stairway to welcome Malcolm. 

‘Finally!’ Julius was smiling. ‘Sorry it took so long.’

‘209 days. Could have been worse.’ He said with a shrug, but not failing to notice the bulge in Julius’ trousers.

‘I would have been there to meet you on your exit but I would never have been able to show restraint.’ Julius said, standing in front of Malcolm. His hand stroked Malcolm’s cheek, enjoying the feel of the rough stubble. He growled in his throat as he moved his hand from Malcolm’s cheek to the back of his head. The short cropped hair had grown out a bit while in gaol so Julius had more to clutch. ‘209 days. Too damn long.’ Julius whispered harshly as the sight of his lover’s exposed neck turned him on. He ran his tongue up along the naked skin to taste him once more. There was a hum in Malcolm’s throat in response. ‘Too long since I tasted you last.’

Malcolm’s eyes slid partly shut as he felt his body respond. ‘Jules.’ A catch in his breath as Julius’ tongue slid back down his throat to the neck of his shirt. His lover’s hands began to unbutton the rough prison-issue civilian shirt. ‘Fuck,’ Malcolm growled. 

Catching the tone in Malcolm’s voice, Julius pulled back slightly to tilt his head and gaze at Malcolm a moment. His lover was flushed, heat coursing through him. With a guttural laugh, Julius just gripped the cheap shirt and ripped it open, letting the buttons fly loose and scatter on the floor. With his chest bared now, Julius rubbed his thumb against Malcolm’s nipple teasing it into a hard nub. That got Malcolm buzzing. Julius did the same to his other nipple. 

‘Jules,’ Malcolm breathed his lover’s name once more. 

In response, Julius began to push Malcolm backwards until he was sitting down on the steps leading up. The bulge in Julius’ trouser was at mouth level to Malcolm and he didn’t need any direction. Malcolm was unzipping the khaki trousers, tugging them down to free his engorged cock. With long wet licks, Malcolm tasted Julius over and over again until the entire length was coated with his saliva. Then, he focused on the head of his cock, swirling around it with his tongue before dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit. It was Julius’ turn to growl in response. Gripping the base of his own cock, Julius urged Malcolm to take him in his mouth. Malcolm did so and began bobbing up and down Julius’ erection. ‘That’s right, lover.’ Julius groaned. ‘Suck me hard.’ His hand ran through Malcolm’s hair. ‘So very good.’ He whispered as Malcolm kept sucking him off. Before he could cum, Julius made Malcolm stop. ‘No, Malcolm. The first time I cum for you isn’t going to be in your hot mouth.’

‘Fucking need you, you bald cock-sucking bitch.’ Malcolm said huskily as he kept stroking Julius’ cock. 

‘Get your cock out and show me what I’ve been missing, Malc.’ Julius gazed down at him. His eyes followed Malcolm’s hand as he unzipped his trousers and reached in, pulling out his own hard prick. He teased the tip with his thumb, sliding the slick pre-cum that was oozing from the hole over the entire swollen head. ‘Pervert.’ Julius said, smiling. ‘Take your trousers off and turn around.’

Malcolm got up, pushing his trousers down as he turned around. Julius pushed on his back, making him lean on the steps on his knees. ‘Here? In the fucking hall?’

‘Oh yes, Malcolm. Right here. Right now. 209 days of waiting to plug your ass again. I’m not waiting any longer.’ Julius spoke as his hand dove into his trouser pocket, pulled out a condom and quickly rolled it onto his rock solid prick. Malcolm was already breathing heavily in anticipation and Julius wasn’t about to disappoint him. The fucking was raw between them. Malcolm, feeling almost split wide by his lover’s cock after so long with no action, was bucking his hips backward to meet Julius’ thrusts. Gripping Malcolm tight at the waist, Julius hammered into him. Raw and quick. Neither of them could hold back very long. Julius shot his load first, trembling from the quick release as he buried as deep as he could inside Malcolm. Bending over his lover, he snaked a hand around to grip the base of Malcolm’s thick cock with fingers stretched down over his balls to squeeze them until Malcolm threw his head back against Julius’ chest and came. The cum jetted from his cock to land on the steps under him. Panting from the orgasm, Malcolm’s arms trembled as he kept himself upright. Julius, easing out of the tight grip of Malcolm’s ass, helped him up to his feet. Still behind him, Julius kissed Malcolm’s neck and shoulders until his lover’s breathing evened slightly. 

‘Fucking fuck me,’ Malcolm said finally, a hand gripping the rail. 

‘Not done with you yet, lover.’ Julius said, flicking his tongue on the back of Malcolm’s ear. ‘Just needed to take the edge off. Now, that sandpaper on your face is going to come off. I don’t want a rash around my cock every time you suck me off properly.’

‘Maybe I want to keep it.’ Malcolm grinned as he rubbed the stubble. 

‘Keep it and you don’t get to suck my cock. Your choice.’

‘Balding fucker.’ Malcolm growled. ‘Make you shave your balls so I don’t get any hairs in my mouth when I suck on them.’

Julius laughed and gave Malcolm a slap on the ass. ‘Upstairs and shave. We’ll talk about ball shaving another day. Once my cock is stiff again, I’m fucking you even harder.’

Malcolm’s hand cupped Julius’ balls, squeezing them gently and rolling them in his palms. ‘Don’t have to fucking shave, can just give you a hand job to harden you up.’

Julius prised his lover’s hand off his tackle. ‘Shave now, I said.’

Malcolm snarled. ‘Goddamn fucking cunt. Rather you just fuck me senseless and then shave.’ 

‘You won’t win, Malcolm. Now be a good boy and go shave.’ Julius patted him on the cheek and headed to the den. Malcolm, a final growling snarl, took the stairs two at a time up to the bathroom.

While Malcolm shaved, Julius undressed himself and folded his clothes neatly into a pile. Taking two glass tumblers he poured generous measures of scotch for both of them and settled in the large leather chair to await Malcolm’s return. Casually stroking his cock, Julius was patient as he could hear his lover moving around upstairs. A smile crept over his face as he heard Malcolm running back down the stairs. He made a mental bet with himself that Malcolm would be naked and, the doors to the den flying open he won his own bet as Malcolm stood there, holding the doors open stark naked with his cock hard as rock and ready. 

Holding up the glass of scotch for Malcolm, Julius gestured for him to come over. His eyes followed his lover, aroused by the sight of his cock as he walked from the door to his side. Without invitation, Malcolm sat astride Julius’ thighs and took the glass of scotch from him to down half of it in a few quick gulps. ‘Fuck, I needed that almost as much as I needed your cock.’ Malcolm grinned and put his glass down on the side table. 

Julius was resting a hand on Malcolm’s thigh, his thumb drawing a lazy circle on his skin. His cock pressed against Malcolm’s thigh as well. ‘Every single night, Malcolm. That’s how often I had to masturbate thinking about the last time we had sex.’ Julius’ voice was seductive now. Malcolm leaned forward to kiss Julius, his lips sucking on Julius’ gently. 

‘Had to wank off best I could when I was in the shower. Fucking guards made a fuss every time they saw a stain on the bed sheets.’ Malcolm said. ‘Couldn’t help waking up that way some mornings.’ 

‘Good.’ Julius murmured as his hand drifted from Malcolm’s thigh to the tight brown curls that surrounded the base of Malcolm’s cock. He ran a finger around the base of Malcolm’s twitching member before he traced along the length of a bulging vein on the underside of his cock. Malcolm was groaning again and drops of pre-cum formed on the tip of his prick. Julius’ manicured nail ran around the bottom edge of the head making Malcolm close his eyes and sigh. ‘You know what I’m going to do next, Malcolm?’ Julius asked softly. 

Malcolm grunted, ‘Know what I want you to fucking to do to me.’

‘Say it, Malcolm.’ Julius prompted him.

‘Want your thick fucking cock up my ass again.’ Malcolm growled and clasped his hand around Julius’ cock as he spoke. 

‘That’s right, Malcolm. I’m going to fuck you again. Very very hard. And you know what position I want you in to do that?’

Malcolm grinned and got off his lover’s lap. The coffee table was behind them and he laid back with his ass on the edge. Julius smiled crookedly at how readily Malcolm moved. Stroking his cock with his right, Julius was picking up a condom with his left from where it sat by their scotch-filled tumblers. Malcolm was licking his lips while he watched Julius easily get the condom on his engorged shaft. For this session, Julius applied lubricant to his cock and, with a huge drop on his fingertip, he worked it around and just inside Malcolm’s puckered hole. 

Hand on his cock, Julius moved closer and Malcolm lifted his legs and his hips upwards. Sinking into Malcolm’s hole, Julius moaned. As he slowly plunged in and out of Malcolm’s tight anus, Julius kissed his legs. ‘This time, Malcolm, this time is about making it last as long as I can until I can’t hold back any longer.’ 

Malcolm panted and groaned as he was buggered slowly and intensely by Julius. He pulled on his cock, masturbating at the same pace as Julius fucking. It was Malcolm who lost it first, his hips grinding upwards faster to try and get Julius to work him faster but Julius resisted even as Malcolm’s cock was pumping cum onto his stomach. Julius, still driving slow and deep into Malcolm’s ass, reached down and drew a finger through the drops of cum that dotted his lover’s stomach. 

Writhing at the continuing ecstatic agony Julius was subjecting him too, Malcolm was moaning. ‘Fucking fuck me, Jules! Just.. oh fuck… ‘

‘Mmm, that’s right Malcolm, beg for it. Turns me on even more.’ Julius pushed hard into him to press his balls against Malcolm’s body and paused. ‘Should I keep going until you cum again for me?’ 

‘No! Fucking blow your wad on me!’ Malcolm’s voice was quavering. ‘Fucking bastard. Tear your fucking balls off and deep fry them like a fucking Mars bar...’ 

Julius drew out of Malcolm slowly and then thrust back in quickly to rest once more. He ran a hand up and down the flagging length of Malcolm’s cock to see if he could quickly get him hard again. ‘Got any more jism in these balls, Malcolm?’

He was panting heavily, chest rising and falling, ‘Jules, please! I can’t fucking take this!’

Julius didn’t answer but just went back to his slow steady thrusts. When Malcolm began to growl and roughly jerk on his own cock again then Julius knew he had his lover close. He loved watching Malcolm this way, his cock almost spent, balls jerking up and down with his frantic wanking. Julius could keep going at this steady pace a little longer but Malcolm couldn’t. Julius began thrusting faster, the slapping sound of his balls on Malcolm’s skin the only noise in the room aside from their grunts. Mouth open, Julius’ head went back and his balls began to pulsate to ejaculate in bursts. He pulled out, ripped the condom off his cock and more cum jetted out onto Malcolm’s balls and cock. 

Malcolm let his feet drop to the floor, his body spent finally. Heavy breaths blowing from his mouth, he took hold of Julius’ hand and tugged him down. Obliging his lover, Julius leaned over him and they spent a few minutes kissing. ‘Up, lover.’ Julius took hold of him and helped Malcolm to his feet. Moving to the matching leather couch, they sprawled together there, scotch in hand. 

‘Glad your back,’ Julius said. 

‘Wait till morning and I’ve got a stiff cock again. It’ll be your turn for a hard fuck in the ass.’

‘Looking forward to it lover.’ Julius grinned. The morning sounded like it would be just as good as the evening had been.


End file.
